


Hitting the Eco Tone

by avarand



Category: Anakin is Ariel - Fandom, I ain't even sorry - Fandom, MerAU - Fandom, Mermaid Trash, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Anakin has issues too, Anakin is a MER, Depressed Obi-Wan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan is a human, Obikin MER AU, Stranded Island, mertrash, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Obi-Wan and his team, including best friend Padme Amidala, are setting out on a chartered plane to spend a few weeks researching for an institution, present their work, and get home. But their plane crashes, leaving only them, Rex and Cody stranded on a barren island. Well, the island is barren. The waters not so much.





	1. Change: Off all elements, water is element of change

**Author's Note:**

> Look, no explanations here. I wanted shameless mer porn a la Shape of Water. And to see if I can make a story out of it. Please leave a brief comment if you enjoyed or have some criticism. Thank you!

Anakin supposed he was happy enough. His city was thriving, well protected by the deep trenches that stretched for miles under the ocean. His mother’s reign was a strong and popular one, though hard fought in the beginning. And outside of his duties as a warrior he was able to keep away from politics for the most part which brought immense relief. 

Still, he was restless. Mating season wasn’t far off and he was already receiving unwanted attention. Their city wasn’t in a position where they required him to make a political match, at least. And kings and queens from his home didn’t acquire their positions by inheritance in all cases anyway, as his mother proved. It might be nice to find someone to share passions with, make a life together, but he’d never felt interested in anyone’s offer, or made one to another Mer. He had Ahsoka and and Riyo and Quin. And his mom, when she wasn’t busy running the city. And when he wasn’t training or hunting with his friends, he was tinkering. He was teased for it, but he loved tinkering with the human things that drifted down to the sea bed. Sometimes they even gave him ideas on how to improve things for his city. Many thought it was a waste of magic or even blasphemous to spend time toying with technology, but he’d proven himself in battle and most were fine to leave the eccentric prince alone. 

He’d earned his battle scars fighting for the Rebel Alliance and ousting (being forced to kill) the previous King, a vicious Mer named Palpatine who’d wanted the city under his total authority. No more Councils of Elders or representatives. And soon the same people who hated him during the height of conflict last year would be asking to take him as a mate. It was disgusting. Before their victory he was considered odd my most. He lacked the bright blues and greens and even purples that most of his kind had. Instead, his tail was red, and varied from jewel toned to deep crimson and even black near the lower fins. Before his mother had defied all odds and gained the throne, he’d spent most of his life living in a small village for those who were either outcasts or lacked the large families crucial to most Mer civilizations. He’d been born to the only parent and family he knew, considered strange if not ugly because of his tail and feared for his natural talent with magic. He knew logically that ‘powerful and desirable’ was preferable to ‘ugly and dangerous’ but after what he’d seen in the war, power wasn’t what he wanted. 

And then there was the issue of his song. All Mer used it during Magic but his was...different. It worked. It worked better than most in fact, but no large family, odd tail, too much raw power. A few things different and he might have sided with Palpatine when given the chance. But he couldn’t bare to live life without compassion and love the way that Mer had. 

So his solitary hobby suited him. Of course he knew humans were dangerous and to not go near the shallows ever, but experimenting with their stuff couldn’t hurt. And if he occasionally wandered a little closer to those shallows to find more interesting objects, that was his business. Feeling restless about mating season coming up and a tad sorry for himself that his best friends would likely be taking their lifemates soon, he decided it was time for another trip up towards the coastal areas. He took his net and his spear, and of course knife was tucked into his belt. His claws, sharp and retractable though they were, sometimes didn’t get the job done if a particularly tough shell or bone needed to be sliced. 

He’d be gone for a day, three at most, and no one would think it odd. He was prone to spending time alone and knew how to take care of himself. Everything in place, he set off away from the bioluminescent lights of his city. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was miserable. So where the rest of the people he was trapped with, granted. When their small charter plane had gone down he’d been amazed that any of them had survived. The plane had a raft, which he and Padme had been lucky enough to dig out and the current had carried them, and much of the wreckage, towards a small island. Obi-Wan didn’t even think that desert islands existed as the planet had previously seemed to be lousy with humans taking up all available space. 

He looked over at Padme, his best friend and colleague, as she tended to one of their other colleagues. Rex had received a head wound in the crash so was resting in the shade. His own sliced up arm was less pressing in comparison. Cody was largely uninjured and had gone to search the forest for anything that might be edible or used to make a fire, and Obi-Wan was exploring the shallow caves for signs of crabs or other sources of food. They’d have to start fashioning tools soon. The only food they had were a handful of granola bars from Padme’s water-logged luggage. They were researchers though, not engineers. Well, Cody and Rex were former military but still. They were in a remote corner of the world to visit a research camp and conduct research on marine wildlife for six weeks. They had no radio, no map, and no clue how far they might be from their intended destination. 

Obi-Wan knew that giving into despair would do no good. The caves looked promising so he should try and find a knife, then make a net out of part of the raft. They had a few water bottles between them but finding a fresh source should be their priority for tomorrow. 

Cody came back with some wood though no one had any tools to actually spark a flame. And the sun was setting so they’d get an early start on exploring and looking for water tomorrow. They could do this. Help would come and they’d be fine if a bit sunburned and grumpy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin swam through the night, only encountering a couple of hostile animals which were easily deterred by his spear or a spark of his magic. Most creatures knew not to threaten a Mer, even a solitary one. When the sun rose and made the water shine, he found several interesting items he’d never seen before. A case of some kind, likely for storage. It was heavy but not overly so with an odd handle and spinning spheres on the bottom. He held on to it and followed the trail, intrigued by the several heavy, metal pieces that were floating to the bottom of the sea, all jagged and different from one another.

By mid day he found a place to store the container and come back for it. He wasn’t going to go too much farther out, but he had a feeling that something important was nearby. The shape he saw floating slowly downwards looked like a Mer at first and Anakin was confused as he’d never seen one of his people this far out. But as he got closer he realized it was a human. A very dead human. He grabbed the body by the arm. The man looked, well, normal except for having legs instead of a tail. It saddened the Mer to think of someone dying alone. And it was abhorrent for the deceased to not have their due rituals. He couldn’t just let a body slide to the bottom and be forgotten. Maybe there were other humans nearby. There was an island not much farther. Maybe if he waited for nightfall he could put the human body back on land and at least he could be at peace in his own element. Yes, he’d do that. It was reckless but well, sometimes things required risk and he knew in his bones that this was something he needed to do. In the meantime he’d investigate the case. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep. He often had insomnia, but being stranded and anxious insured he wouldn’t sleep tonight. So he paced the sands barefoot while his friends slept closer to the tree line. The sounds of the ocean were calming at least. And he had a flashlight that miraculously still worked.

He heard a splash nearby and ignored it. Likely a fish jumping away from a predator or towards prey. But then he heard a second, louder splash. It was coming from near the cave. He’d be out of shouting distance of his friends, but perhaps it was worth investigating. Carefully approaching the side of the cave, he tried to make out the shape that was causing the noise. There was a scraping sound of something against sand and then a heavy ‘thud’. He decided that using some of the flashlight’s power was warranted. Turning it on it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. But when they did he felt horror. Their pilot’s body was there. Bloated and distorted from so long in the salt water but it was him. And there was a man next to him who was dragging him up onto the sand. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Obi-Wan hissed, sounding braver than he felt. The man crouched behind the pilot squinted into the light but didn’t answer. 

“What did you do to him?!” He approached the stranger. Perhaps the island did have people on it. That would be a miracle but this man was dragging a body in the middle of the night. 

The man looked angry now. “Do? I did nothing! I brought him back!” 

“Back from where?” 

“The sea! He drowned. He was just going to drift to the bottom. I couldn’t leave him.” 

Obi-Wan had no idea what to make of that. 

“Were you scuba diving? Do you live here?”

“No. I need to leave. I just wanted to bring him back. And that.” The man pointed to a square shape and using the light, Obi-Wan recognized it as his luggage.

“But that sank. How did you-” He moved closer, trying to get the full image of the man crouched in the sand. Except the man wasn’t crouching. He didn’t have legs. He had, impossibly, a very large tail, much like a fish would have. It was red in the harsh light of the flashlight, connected to the man’s torso with a ‘V’ like pattern below the navel. The other...being was frozen, knowing he’d been seen. Before Obi-Wan could think he used his tail to quickly change course in the sand and get back to the water’s edge. Was Obi-Wan going mad? He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A myth. A being that shouldn’t exist. One who was making a hasty retreat. 

“Wait!” The creature stopped in the shallows, looking distrustful and holding a wicked looking knife. And now that he was believing his eyes, he noticed the spear strapped to his back. “I-if you did bring our pilot back, then thank you. And thank you for my luggage.” 

“All beings deserve to be laid to rest in their elements.” 

And with that he made another powerful lunge of his tail and was gone, sliding into the deeper water by the edge of the cave. 

Dawn found Obi-Wan still very much awake. He had no idea how to explain what he’d seen the night before. Clearly he must have been hallucinating from trauma and sun exposure. He’d gone through his luggage and found a dull shaving razor that could at least be a makeshift knife, a ruined laptop, water-logged journals, and soaked clothes. So not much of use at all. Deciding to back to the cave edge to see if anything else had washed up he saw the pilot’s body and shook his head. He didn’t even remember the man’s name. And realistically he wasn’t even sure what to do with the body now. The horror of seeing the man’s corpse wash up at night after a traumatic day must have caused his vision of the...creature. 

In the morning light the beach did look idyllic. If only. A glint in the sand caught his eye, not far from the body. He bent to pick it up, thinking it might have been a small badge or tag belonging to the pilot. It was a dark red scale, extremely large. Much too large to be from the smaller fish near the shore. And surprisingly thick. Even for an osteichthyan of some kind, the scale was solid and not as iridescent as the species around the area tended to be. Searching around he found another, nearly identical, but slightly brighter in color. He thought back to his hallucination and dropped them both. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself he was a rational man, a scientist, and his brain was latching onto things because he was in a crisis situation. That in mind, he turned back to their makeshift campsite. There was a lot to be done if they didn’t want to dehydrate or starve. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had committed the worst offense. He’d been seen by a human. The gods had separated their kinds for a reason and then there were the stories that elders told to children. The cruelty of humans, how they killed Mers and stole them away from their homes. When they weren’t busy polluting the ocean or killing their sacred animals. He’d never given humans much thought thought beyond their devices. 

The one he’d met last night was...not what he would have imagined. He was small for one thing. Without long, powerful tails, humans looked a bit awkward. And of course, it wasn’t enough to be seen, he had to speak to the human. Who’d at least had the decency to thank him, but still. He should really go home now. Being seen by one human in the dark was bad. There might be more on the island. Though he’d never seen vessels around this area. If he had he wouldn’t have kept coming back. And the man looked...in less than optimal condition. Living in the deep, he could of course see in the dark. The man had cuts, one that looked serious on his arm, and bruising on his face. 

He swam in wide circles, pondering his best course of action. A glint on a shelf of rock nearby caught his eye. Swimming closer, it looked like another piece of the large vessel he’d seen sinking. Much sturdier than the box he’d given back to the man (which had contained nothing interesting.) This one was bright orange with white symbols and lettering that didn’t look familiar. It was large, and would require all his strength to move it anywhere. But the symbols made it look important, and it was tightly sealed. He’d realized early on in his hobby that some things humans made weren’t meant to last in the water. If he wanted to open it, he’d have to get it on land. The shore where he’d taken the dead human was the only land nearby. It would take far too long to get the box to a different side of the island on his own given how heavy it was. The smart thing to do would be to leave it. His mother was always telling him that while inventing things was fine, they were well off as a people with their magic and traditions. Whatever was in the box couldn’t be worth getting spotted again. What if they tried to hurt or capture him? Though honestly the idea of the small man who hadn’t had any weapons hurting him was kind of funny. Try and sneak the box to shore without being seen or go back home where he’d have to entertain half the city pushing their offspring on him to mate. Right. He wasn’t doing the smart thing today. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just past midday and Obi-Wan’s group had made very little progress. Though Cody had found a spring of fresh water not far from the trees which would prolong their lives for sure. But no animals seemed to be around besides birds which they didn’t have the ability to hunt. 

Rex’s head injury was looking worse as well. It had stopped bleeding but he was in considerable pain and most certainly had a concussion. Obi-Wan’s arm ached but it was hardly a priority now. And he didn’t have a way to close the edges of the gash anyway. 

He had wandered away from the caves and their laughable campsite to wade out into the waters a bit and see if fishing was a possibility now that he’d fashioned a net of sorts with his found razor. It would be a kind of poetic justice if he, as a marine biologist, died because he couldn’t catch a fish. But he there were certainly insects on the island. If he could bait a rudimentary net trap it might be possible. And everyone was already hungry and the granola bars long gone. 

He was up to his knees in the blue water when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a large shape moving just beneath the waves. It was bright orange. But it wasn’t being carried by the tide. It was moving fairly quickly towards shore. Towards him. And there was something behind it. Oh God, it was the emergency box from the plane! He ran forward, not caring about getting wet. There could be a filtration system in there or medicine or-

It was being pushed towards shore by a person. There was a human hand around one side of it. He could only stare, paralyzed as his brain shorted out. Slowly he moved back towards the knee deep water he’d been in, seeing that it was going to get to shore without his help. Less than a few yards from almost directly in front of him, it stopped, waves cresting lightly over it. Two hands came up on top of it, and then a face. The same face from last night. And the arms had elegant looking fins protruding from around where the ulna would be under the skin, glinting pink and red in the sun. He was having another hallucination. He had to be, though his mind chirped that he wasn’t prone to them even in panic. The man spotted him, and they stared at each other, both looking stunned. He distantly noted he could still see the spear where it was strapped to the man’s back. And they were both still just staring, neither sure what to do. 

The decision was taken from them by a a scream which came behind Obi-Wan. Padme was running towards the shore, clearly having seen the emergency box. Soon she was splashing into the water next to him. She must have been doing her own scouting for anything that would keep them alive a bit longer.

“Who are you?” She asked grinning, clearly not aware of what exactly she was talking to. The large tale was concealed under the shallow waves. 

Moved out of his shock, the creature replied. 

“I’m uh-I found this.” 

“You weren’t on the plane. Do you live near here? Are there people on this island? Come on, I’ll help you push it to shore.” 

Before Obi-Wan could move Padme had angled herself to get behind the box and stopped in her tracks. 

“I don’t wish to hurt you. I ask that you don’t hurt me either.” The creature said. 

“You can’t be real.” Padme murmured, staring at the tail attached to the man. 

“He is. I saw him last night. I thought was hallucinating. He brought the pilot’s body and my luggage to shore.” 

“I am right here,” the creature shot Obi-Wan an unamused look. 

“How are you real?” Padme repeated, looking awed but not fearful. 

“My mother engaged in mating and-” 

Obi-Wan laughed. A sarcastic mythical creature. 

“I-We don’t wish to harm you either.” Someone might as well talk before they died of hunger standing in the water. “We very much need that box.” 

“It’s yours?” Obi-Wan decided the creature looked a bit disappointed. 

“Yes. We’re not supposed to be here. We washed up here and we need whatever might be in there to survive.” 

“Then of course I have not right to it. I should leave.” And he did seem nervous all of a sudden. 

“Wait!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “My name is Obi-Wan. This is Padme. We crashed here with two of our friends. Do you know this island, or if there are people on it?” 

“Crashed?” 

“We were travelling in a plane. Very high up in the air and it crashed into the ocean. We washed up here. One of us is injured. Do you know of anyone nearby?” 

“All those big pieces of metal were yours?” 

“I-yes. But we might die out here. We have no food or medicine.” 

“This island is small. I never see ships out here. It’s why I sometimes come close and explore. I don’t think any humans live here or there would be ships.”

“There could be a radio or a flare gun in there!” Padme said, optimistic as always. 

“We should get it to shore,” Obi-Wan said awkwardly. “Is it alright if we push it?” 

“You shouldn’t. You’re wounded.” 

“Nothing I can do about it and there might be medicine in there.” 

“I’ll push it to shore for you if you promise not to hurt or capture me.” 

“We promise.” He wanted to giggle hysterically that he was making deals with a mythical creature but well, his breakdown could come after food and medicine were obtained. He and Padme backed up farther onto the sand and the box started moving again. His tail must be quite strong to allow him to maneuver like that. His arms certainly weren’t lacking definition. 

Soon enough the box was securely on land. And their second problem occurred as Obi-Wan examined it. “I have no idea how we’re going to get this opened.” It would require a knife to get it open and-he turned to the creature. 

“Would you be able to open it?” 

“If there’s anything you don’t need can I have it?” 

“Yes.”

Nodding, the-fuck it, Obi-Wan would use the word-merman pulled his considerable knife from its sheath and sat up a bit awkwardly. The shallow tide still ran over his tail, which glinted deep reds with the occasional bright ruby scale in the sun. Once the top was off he watched with interest as he and Padme went through the contents. 

“Water filtration system!” Padme crowed. “And first aid kit!” 

They went through the kit but the only food in it was a few energy bars. However there was a radio. Cody could likely work with it once they got it back to camp. There was also a knife and some tools. 

Turning to the merman he offered them. “The knife isn’t as good as yours but we need the rest. I’m sorry. Thank you for helping us.” 

Taking the tools he inspected them and handed them back. “You’re welcome. But I don’t want these. Are you still...crashed?” 

“Hah. Yes, I suppose we are. Without food we won’t last much longer, I’m afraid.” 

“Obi-Wan, don’t say-” 

“I’m sorry Padme. But it’s true. We need to be realistic about our options.” 

“Cody can-” 

“I can bring you food. If you need it.” 

“What?” 

“There are plenty of oyster beds near here. I even brought some in case I got hungry. Here.” 

Rustling in a pouch strapped to his built, the creature proffered an outstretched, slightly webbed hand did in fact contain a few oysters. “I can bring more if you need it. There are good fish here too, out near the reef.” 

Obi-Wan and Padme stared at the offered oysters. “Oh, right, you don’t have claws so I guess you can’t open them.” And then two claws, which were apparently retractable, neatly pried each oyster open. 

Obi-Wan gratefully accepted, as did Padme, swallowing them down immediately. 

“Thank you. You’ve been very kind to us. What’s your name?” 

“Anakin. You’re Obi-Wan and Padme?” He gestured to them each in turn. 

“Yes. Nice to meet you, Anakin.” 

Anakin nodded. “I should go. I’ll come back tonight with food when the sunsets. By the cave where I saw you last night.” 

“Thank you. But I have to ask, why are you helping us?” 

Anakin looked nervous again. “I thought humans were dangerous and cruel. We’re always warned to stay far away from them because they’d kill or capture us. There are stories about...cages filled with water where we never see our families again and go mad. But you don’t seem like that. If one of my people needed food or healing I’d give it to them.” 

“What are your people called?” Padme asked. 

“Different cities and villages have different languages and names. We use Mer.” 

“Thank you again for helping us.” 

Anakin nodded and then used his powerful tail to get back to the deep as he and Padme watched. Once he was gone they turned to each other. 

“We just- we met a merman.” Padme said and sat down hard on the sand. “And he fed us.” 

“Yes we did. And he did. And his name is Anakin.” 

“Merpeople are real.” 

“And speak our language.” 

“And look like they came from the covers of romance novels.” 

Obi-Wan started laughing at that, and it was a good while before either of them stopped. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally met back up with Rex and Cody, they weren’t sure how they were going to explain anything. But upon seeing the twins, Obi-Wan realized that wasn’t their priority. 

“He’s barely staying awake,” Cody said softly, holding his brother’s head in his lap. “And his head wound is starting to look infected.” Cody looked pale and like he was barely keeping it together at the prospect of losing Rex.

“We got the emergency kit,” Padme offered. “Obi-Wan can filter the water we brought back from the spring and I’ll start on the first aid kit. There might be some antibiotics in here or something to suture the wound with.” 

Right, Obi-Wan had his orders. Padme was a good leader. Optimistic and level headed in times of crisis. He made himself busy with the bottle they’d refilled from the spring and setting up the filtration kit, thinking about how much he’d relied on her the past few years. They’d been friends since undergrad. The only friend he had who’d known Qui-Gon and had mourned with him when his adoptive father had died two years ago. Then she’d gotten him through Satine’s death and stayed with him through the months he could barely get out of bed. Her and Sabe had saved his life. Quite literally, when they’d found him in his apartment after intentionally overdosing on a powerful combination of alcohol and pills. They hadn’t even judged him, just made sure he stuck to his medications and therapy appointments after being discharged from the mental ward. 

If anyone deserved to survive this it was Padme. She deserved to get back to Sabe, have their dream wedding, and live their lives. Right then, filtration was set up, he just had to wait for the equipment to do its work. Returning to his friends, he saw Padme seemed grim. 

“There’s a suture kit and and some topical antibiotics but nothing like penicillin. I can rinse it with clean water and try to sew it up a bit. Cody, can you get going with that radio?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“I’ll go refill the bottles with spring water,” Obi-Wan volunteered. “And see if there’s something we can find for shelter a bit further out.” 

“Don’t go too far,” Cody warned. “And take this.” Cody handed over the serrated pocket knife he always carried and Obi-Wan nodded, setting off.

The spring wasn’t hard to find. Only about a half hour’s hike into the forest and the bottles all fit in the net he’d made from the raft. The spring itself was small, likely no fish in it but possibly some large insects nearby for bait. The sun was merciless and Obi-Wan knew he’d be sore with sunburn by the evening. And as the day wore on his arm was aching, the gash on his right forearm long and ugly. Just as he was fighting off another wave of despair something caught his eye. In the mud near the spring’s edge there was a track. Bending over and inspecting it, it was definitely a small mammal of some kind. Toes close together, very long and light heel imprint...rabbits perhaps? Rabbits would fantastic! A trap wouldn’t even be that difficult to make. Qui-Gon had taken him to so many events for Scouts and long weekends at survival camps. Obi-Wan was never so grateful that his foster father had instilled that love of nature in him. 

Right, first gather supplies. With some effort he collected some suitable sticks he could lash together for a small trap, and some long reeds that might to in place of string or as tinder for a fire. They’d have to figure out how to make fire soon. If only he could find some flint...wait, had Padme said they emergency kit had a lighter? God, his head was throbbing. 

Looking at his arm wound carefully, pus was starting to seep out at the inflamed edges. Fantastic. Dragging his finds back to camp seemed to take forever. Thankfully once he was back Padme got him settled against a tree with some water and applied what was left of the topical antibacterial to his arm. Cody was still working with the radio and Rex as asleep under a tree nearby, chest rising fast than it probably should. 

“You should rest, too,” Padme said gently. “You’ve been in the heat all day.” 

“I found some tracks near the spring. Might be rabbits or hare here. I need to make some traps.” 

“Rest first. Just a for a few minutes. I promise I’ll wake you up.” 

Nodding, Obi-Wan allowed himself to slip into an uncomfortable sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin couldn’t believe he was playing clutch minder to humans. Their inventions let them fly yet they couldn’t even find food when there was plenty of land? 

‘Obi-Wan and Padme,’ he thought. Odd names but his likely sounded strange to them. He supposed if he was lost in a trench with nothing but sand dunes and no markers to find his way home, he’d be upset as well. And Obi-Wan was wounded. He’d been taught that human technology was powerful and capable of things that magic wasn’t yet these humans had no food or way of healing themselves? It didn’t seem right. 

He’d spent most of the rest of the day securing a huge amount of oysters as well as some conch and a collection of smaller fish and crab. He’d eaten as well but he wasn’t sure how much or what humans needed. He fully blamed mating season and the hormones it brought on for this behavior. Securing his haul, he felt the light in the water and knew the sun would set soon so he’d better head back towards the island.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, wake up. Obi-Wan, you have to get up.” Obi-Wan came to from a dream about being underwater and knowing up from down. Padme’s face focused in front of him. “Come on, we need to get to that cave.” 

Right, their new, impossible friend was bringing them food. He nodded and slowly stood, grateful for the water offered to him. He must have been asleep for a couple of hours but he needed it. His arm was most definitely infected but the headache was less. 

“Cody went foraging again. He found some aloe and flint so maybe we can get a fire going when get back and treat those burns on your face.” 

“My skin was definitely not meant for the tropics.” He wondered where Cody was and saw the man a few yards off, radio in hand, staring his brother’s face. 

“We um, moved the pilot into the woods, away from that cave entrance while you were out. Didn’t want it to attract predators, just in case. But I think seeing him made Cody think about Rex and...Obi-Wan, I’m scared. Rex has an infection and a concussion and I’m not sure if I can get him awake long enough to eat anything even though we might have food tonight and the radio isn’t really working and it’s old and…” her big doe eyes squeezed shut against tears and Obi-Wan hugged her tightly. 

“We’ll figure this out. We’ll get Rex better, we’ll figure out a way to call for help. You’ll get back to Sabe and we’ll all be back to a fucking hotel somewhere soon, alright?” 

Backing away, the petite woman nodded and wiped her eyes, standing up straighter. 

“Right. Now we just go...meet our new friend and hope we don’t starve.” 

They walked the twenty minutes or so to the cave entrance, where it angled just slightly into the shore. Their friend wasn’t here yet and the cooler evening breeze was calming, so they sat, not saying anything but listening to their stomachs growl and clench. Obi-Wan was lost in thought, considering what he’d go back to if they were rescued. His one bedroom apartment, teaching a class here or there and spending much of his time immersed in articles and writing papers for the institute that funded them. Feeling isolated whether he was at home or in a lab halfway across the world made his current situation seem almost preferable.

His reverie was broken by splash not far out. A brief shimmer of powerful red tail and then a familiar head of dark brown curls above the waves. Obi-Wan smiled despite everything. They’d found something, someone, impossible. Who wasn’t supposed to be real. He had proof that the world still had hidden treasures. 

When Anakin got near them he held his bag under one arm and used his tail and right arm to push up into the hard packed sand where the tides ran gently around his tail. 

“I didn’t know what you eat,” he said a bit awkwardly, placing the bag in front of them as they knelt to his height in the shallows. The bag was fibrous, secured by a complicated system of overlapping ties. And when it did open, the overflowed with oysters, crab, even conch. Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“This is...we can eat tonight,” he wiped his face even though he wasn’t crying. “This amazing, perfect. Thank you.” 

“We owe you so much,” Padme concurred. “How can we ever repay you?” 

“It’s just some oysters and fish. Any child could have gotten it. Here.” He produced those wicked looking claws, black with hints of crimson in them somehow, and started on slicing the shellfish open and Obi-Wan worked to transfer everything to his own, much more crude net. 

He was about to test the weight of the feast they’d been offered when he felt fingers on his wrists. They were surprisingly soft for belonging to someone who lived in the ocean, though he could feel callouses as well. 

“Your arm,” Anakin said with a question to his voice. “Why haven’t you healed it?” 

“We ah, may not have the right kind of medicine.” His answer didn’t seem sufficient for the creature examining the gash with a frown. 

“I could heal it, if you wanted me to.” Anakin shrugged, still looking at the edges. 

Padme interjected. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“Padme, we can’t have two of our crew at death’s door and we both know this is infected.” 

“But we don’t know him!” 

“Right here. Again.” Anakin replied dryly. 

Padme flushed with humility. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like having to trust my best friend’s life to someone I don’t know.” 

“I understand. But I won’t hurt him, I promise. My magic may not even work on him.” 

“Magic?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes wide.

“Of course. Want me to try or not?” 

A long moment of silence. 

“Um, yes, thank you.” Obi-Wan volunteered. Anakin pulled his injured right arm closer to his breath and closed his eyes, dark lashes falling against softly tanned cheeks. His chest inflated as though he’d drawn a deep breath and perhaps he had. At first nothing. But then over the noise of salt water splashing the coast there was another sounds. A melody that wasn’t being sung out loud but heard nonetheless. Obi-Wan’s arm glowed a soft blue around the edges of the gash and it felt warm. Not the too-hotness of an infection but a pleasant sensation. Before he knew it, the blue light suffused the wound and then faded like a mirage. And his forearm was...completely healed. It looked like there’s never been a scratch on it. 

The sound receded and Obi-Wan almost whined at the loss. Anakin’s eyes finally opened and he examined his work, stroking Obi-Wan’s skin with his index and middle finger. Then he grinned as their eyes met. 

“It worked! Our magic works on humans!” 

“It feels like...better than ever, actually. Thank you.” 

“How did you do that?! Oh my god, we just watched a merman do magic!” Padme exclaimed.

“Merman?” Anakin asked. 

“You said your people are called Mer,” she countered. 

“Yes, but just Mer. Merman...doesn’t sound right.”

“Do you don’t consider yourself male?” 

Obi-Wan sighed. Leave it to Padme to discuss interspecies gender theory after watching a miracle.

“I identify as a man but...I’d still be Mer if I didn’t.” He shook his head. “Do humans put such importance on gender status?.” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Padme said dryly. 

“Thank you truly,” Obi-Wan repeated. “I was very worried I’d die of infection.” 

“You’re welcome.” The Mer finally let go of the man’s forearm. “I’m not a Healer but all warriors know some basic healing.” 

“Rex!” Padme exclaimed after swallowing an oyster. “Our other friend is hurt, worse than Obi-Wan was. He has a bad head wound. Would you be able to heal him as well?” 

Obi-Wan was ashamed to say he’d been to busy thinking about his own arm the attractive Mer holding it that he hadn’t thought of his friend. Anakin looked unsure and was inspecting his claws. “I’d have to see him. If he’s too hurt, there may not be anything I can do.” 

“But if we can get him here you’ll try.” 

“I-I’ll try.” 

“Thank you! Obi-Wan, I’ll get Cody to help me get Rex down here. Be back as soon as we can!” 

And like that Padme was off, leaving Obi-Wan to make smalltalk. With a Mer. 

“Um, thank you for agreeing. I don’t know if we’d all still be alive without your help.” 

Anakin flushed and Obi-Wan realized he probably shouldn’t be thinking that it brought out how blue his eyes were. 

“Are all humans this bad at taking care of themselves?” 

That got a laugh out of him at least. “No, we’re usually much better. We’re just in an emergency situation. Being stranded without lots of other humans nearby is what we have nightmares about.” 

Anakin considered as he ate a bit of the raw fish that Padme and Obi-Wan hadn’t gone near. It was so soft he didn’t even need to bring out his sharp teeth. 

“That makes sense,” he said, swallowing. “We do most things in groups. Being alone is hard for our kind as well.” 

“Do you mind if I ask why you’re out here?” 

“I...was alone as a youngling very often. It doesn’t bother me as much. Plus it’s...difficult to be around everyone sometimes. It’s mating season and I don’t want the pressure. And I’m glad that my friends will likely take mates and start families soon. I want to be happy for them. I just need time before I can be.” He was back to looking at his claws.

“I understand that very well,” Obi-Wan said softly. “My father died not that long ago. And Padme is my best friend but she’s getting married soon. What you’d call mating I suppose. I am happy she’s found someone she wants to spend her life with but feeling alone is...something I don’t look forward to.” 

“May your Father’s memory be kept well and by many.” 

“I-thank you.”

Anakin continued as though just issuing a formality. Perhaps he had been. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to my Mother. She doesn’t speak to me about her mate and learned it was better not to ask. She’s the one constant in my life. When humans take mates, is it for life like us?”

“I-not always, no. The goal for many people is to find someone to be with forever but for others it’s not. Or they take more than one mate at a time. Or they say it’s for life but they end the partnership before death.” 

The Mer laughed and it was a nice sound. “You’re so complicated. No wonder you can’t survive in small numbers.” 

“Ha, I’ll give you that. Though I’ve been wondering, why do we speak the same language?” 

Anakin shrugged. “I speak ten languages. Some others probably are much like other human ones. Humans and Mer used to have languages in common before the gods divided us. Or so it’s said. It could also be magic. Mine has always been strong. I used to befriend wounded turtles or dolphins as a youngling and swore I could speak to them. Wounded humans might not be so different.” He grinned and Obi-Wan knew he was blushing. 

“When you healed me earlier, I could hear something like a song. What was it?” 

The Mer looked down again. “Most magic between two beings requires intent to guide it. That’s what our songs are. Us shaping our magic.”

“It was beautiful. I’ve never heard anything like it.” 

At that, the large blue eyes widened before looking at the sand and water again. 

“I don’t like to use magic in front of Mers. Everyone who’s heard it thinks it sounds too different or there’s something wrong with it.” 

“That’s a shame. I could have listened to that forever.” 

Anakin sat up straight, features a bit shocked, and looked like he was about to say something before a very different voice wrang out. 

“Holy shit! Padme! I thought you’d gone mad! Am I mad?” 

“No, now help me, your brother is heavy.” 

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to see Padme and Cody struggling towards them, dragging and unconscious Rex on the remnant of the life raft. “It’s it’s really-” 

“Cody, his name is Anakin. Don’t be rude. And help out here!” 

Turning his attention back to Anakin, Obi-Wan noted that he looked unsure about being around so many humans. 

“Anakin, I promise no one here will hurt you.” 

Nodding, Anakin sat up a bit straighter as Obi-Wan went to help pull Rex towards their new friend. 

“How do we know-” Cody began, but Obi-Wan held his own arm out, free of infected gash. 

“Anakin, this is Cody. Rex is our unconscious friend here.” 

Anakin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. But both Obi-Wan and Padme looked at him pleadingly. 

“I can try. Depending on how serious his injuries are, I can’t promise anything. Head wounds are tricky. We should at least have that much in common.” 

“Of course,” Padme spoke. “We’re just asking you to try.” 

“Okay. Position his head towards me.” They did and Anakin laid one hand, sans claws, at either temple. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan felt the distant hum a familiar song. And then Rex was covered in blue light, almost as if he were luminescent himself. 

Anakin opened his eyes and the song stopped, but the lights remained. 

“I can heal him, but it’s going to be difficult. He’s been having-I don’t know your word for it. Bleeding where there shouldn’t be. And the infection is bad. When I’m done I’ll pass out. Probably for many hours. One of you needs to get me back in the water, at least up to my chest until I wake up. Then stay by my side so I don’t drift.” 

“I’ll do it,” Obi-Wan volunteered. “You’ve fed us and saved my life already. Of course I will.” 

Anakin nodded and turned back to Rex. The music returned and the lights found points of focus on his friend’s body. They watched for nearly an hour as Anakin focused on their friend. It was nearly dark. All at once the lights disappeared, the music ended, and Rex gasped loudly and opened his eyes. Before Cody even had time to ask his twin if he was alright, Anakin fell into the shallow tide. 

Obi-Wan tried not to panic. This had been expected. 

“I’m taking him to just inside that cave. I think there’s a spot where I can support his weight for a bit. You all get the food back and don’t let any of it waste. Use the flashlight and start a fire straight away if you can.” 

He heard Padme’s assent and tuned out everything else, knowing she’d round the Fett twins up in no time. 

Once in the cave and settled on a sandy perch with an unconscious Mer across his lap and the salty water lapping at their necks, Obi-Wan couldn't help but huff a laugh into the Mer’s hair. Their little crew now owed two of its members’ lives to the impossible being in his arms. He settled himself in for a long night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin woke the grey of dawn was just starting to infiltrate the cave, playing off the water and making it look black in comparison. He was being held. He must be dreaming. No one had ever held him like this, not since he was tiny. The steady feeling of a heartbeat near his ear was wonderful. Lazily raising his head, he felt a beard scrape against his skin. Obi-Wan. He’d healed the human’s arm and then….then a human of all creatures told him he could listen to his song forever. It hadn’t even been a mating song! Did that-What could it mean coming from the human who said it? Did they even make songs like that? What if it didn’t mean anything? Like all the Mer who wanted to be his mate because they wanted to be well off and in the Queen's good favor. 

He shook his head. Maybe Obi-Wan wasn’t like that. But now he couldn’t unhear those words and how fast the man had volunteered to take care of him. Speaking of, he should wake him. It couldn’t be comfortable or safe for a human to be sleeping like he was. 

Gently he pried himself out of Obi-Wan’s grip and shook the man’s shoulders.

“Hey, wake up!” He splashed a bit of water on the man’s face which did did the trick. 

“Where-Anakin! You’re alright!” 

“I told you I would be. Come on, you need to get back on land.” 

Obi-Wan stood and shivered in the cave’s temperature, the water at his waist as he walked towards the edge of the enclosed shelter. Anakin, tired though he was, had an idea. In a fast move he scooped the human man into his arms and made for the deeper waters so they could get back to shore once around the wall. 

“Hey!” Obi-Wan objected, but clung onto Anakin’s shoulder tighter. Anakin only laughed.

“This is faster. Not my fault you can’t properly swim.” 

“It’s hardly mine that I don’t have a tail,” but Obi-Wan was laughing with him. Once back in the shallows Anakin let go. 

“You should check on your friend.”

“I should. Thank you for saving his life.” 

“Of course.” 

Obi-Wan drug his foot. “This...this sounds-will I see you again?” 

“Do you need more food?” 

“I mean, honestly probably yes, but we can’t expect you to take care of us. You have things you need to do to, I’m sure.” 

“I should go home. But I’d only leave shortly after. I don’t want to spend my time being chased around by people who just want to be my mate for selfish reasons. If other humans don’t come for you, would you want to see me?” 

“I would. I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

“Because I’m not human.” 

“Well yes, but also you’ve been very kind and patient with us. And your sense of humor is...I’m babbling. But yes, I’d like to see you again. If it’s safe for you of course.” 

The Mer considered this for a bit. “If I don’t see boats, I’ll try to come back to this spot in a few days. At sunset.” 

“Alright. If I don’t see you again, be safe, Anakin. I’m glad I met you.” 

“I’m glad we met, too, Obi-Wan.” 

And then the Mer was using that powerful tale to slip into the water. Obi-Wan stared at the waves for a long time before turning back towards his friends.


	2. Earth: The element of stability

Dinner that night was amazing. Cody had managed to get a fire going and with the shellfish they had, they happily gorged themselves. Though Padme reminded them to go slow or risk vomiting. 

“I can’t believe I was healed by a bloody Mermaid,” Rex mumbled, looking into the small fire.

“Mer,” Obi-Wan corrected. “They don’t seem to put emphasis on gendered pronouns. But yes, he saved both of us.” 

“He used magic!” Cody exclaimed. “A mythical creature saved us with magic.” 

“And we won’t ever tell anyone about him,” Obi-Wan said seriously. 

“What?” Rex exclaimed. “He’s the find of the century!” 

A rare surge of anger gripped Obi-Wan. “He’s a person! He has a family and a home and he’s been kind to us. We will not treat him like an experiment.” 

“I agree,” Padme piped up. “No experiments, no notes about him, and absolutely no telling anyone else that he or his kind exist. He was already scared we’d capture or kill him.” 

“Yeah, alright, alright,” Rex conceded. “He did save my life and asked nothing in return. Just hard to think we came out here to study marine life and now we’re going to pretend we don’t know that Mermaids exist.” 

“Mer,” Obi-Wan and Padme corrected at the same time.

“Still, we have to make shelter and get off this island,” Cody reminded the group. “That radio is busted. No flares, and only a couple of pocket knives for hunting. Tomorrow we should break into two scavenger parties and get a better idea of the layout of the island. We have enough tinder for a couple nights of fire but we need shelter. There will be storms headed this way before long. And we need food in case our friend doesn’t come back.” 

Obi-Wan got his assignment for the next day, only half paying attention to Padme and Cody divvying up the work load. He very much hoped Anakin would come back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin made it back to the city in record time, not even stopping to eat on the journey. As predicted, he wasn’t really missed. It was a time of peace and everyone was preparing for mating season, not thinking about military drills. 

“Anakin!” 

He turned to see Ahsoka swimming towards him, her dark skin and bright blue and orange tail a welcome sight. She also had some kelp in her hair which could mean…

“Ahsoka!” They embraced tightly and he pulled the kelp from her hair and dangled it in front of her as she blushed. “Busy nesting?” 

“I-I was gonna tell you,” she blushed. “But then you were gone and building a nest takes forever and-” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I figured you and Riyo would mate this season. I’m happy for you both. I know you love each other a lot.” 

“Thanks, Ani. Did you hear about Quinlan?” 

“Oh gods, someone is mating with Quinlan?” 

Ahsoka laughed. “Not officially. But he has been courting someone...unexpected.” 

“How unexpected?” 

“Aayla. She isn’t taking his advances seriously though.” 

“Wow. I can’t see someone as serious as Aayla taking up with Quin. But I guess I should wish him luck.” 

“And you should go see the Queen. She’s been asking after you.” 

“Alright, I will. See you later, Snips.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The swim to the palace didn’t take very long and the guards let him in immediately, most of them bowing which would never stop being odd. He finally made it to his mother’s personal quarters and a servant promised to let her know he was here. 

In minutes his mom was there, hair adorned with pearls and jewels and topped with a crown. They had humble beginnings but she looked so right as a ruler. 

“Anakin,” she murmured as she hugged him. “Off on one of your scavenger trips?”

“Yeah, didn’t find anything though,” he lied. 

His mom pulled back to look at him. “Is that so?” she asked with a tone that showed she knew he was covering something up. 

“No, no gadgets or anything interesting. Just junk.” 

“Hm. Well, as I’m sure you know it is getting to be a certain time of the ocean’s cycle here. Perhaps you should stay in the city for a while. Maybe get to know someone.” 

“Mom, less than two years ago I won a war. Don’t I get some time to relax before I have to take a mate?” 

Shmi sighed. “Ani, if you took a mate of a certain station it would help solidify our reign.” 

“I helped solidify this reign when I exposed Palpatine for what he as and killed him! When I almost died doing it! I’m not mating with someone who wouldn’t understand loyalty if it hit them in the gills.” 

“They’re not all-” 

“Yes they are! Before we won I was a freak. Wrong tail color, wrong song, wrong magic, wrong interests, no extended family. I’d rather go to some other city where no one knows me if I have to find a mate.” 

“I understand how you feel, Ani. But I’ve arranged a few meetings with some Mer who you may like. You could at least-” 

“Meetings? Without my consent? Mom, I love you. I think you’re an excellent Queen. But I won’t be traded for political stability. If you’ll excuse me I’m going to go see my friends.” 

Without waiting for an answer Anakin swam out of the doors and away from the main palace as fast as he could. Unfortunately someone stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

“Hey!” His hand instinctively went to his knife. 

“No offense meant, Prince Anakin.” The Mer said, removing his hand. He looked familiar. Military most likely though not Anakin’s unit. He was large, dark skin with a pale blue tail. “I had hoped to speak to you before our more formal session suggested by the Queen.” 

Oh gods. This was a nightmare. “Speak about what?” 

The Mer grinned and it was decidedly unpleasant. “I think it’s important for two Mer to discuss what they want out of a mating relationship. While I understand your military record is impressive, I would of course insist you remain in the nest and clutch with the pups.” 

“Oh, so I don’t even get a say in who carries the pups or what our roles are.” 

“Well you are the Prince. Your safety is imperative.” That shark grin again. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Krell. Officer Pong Krell.” 

“Well, Officer Krell, it’s been a pleasure but we won’t have any further meetings. I killed Palpatine. I killed so many of his soldiers that I lost count. And I will not be ordered about by anyone, much less a mate. Good luck this season. You’ll need it.” 

And with that Anakin swam away, heading towards the part of the city where Quin and Riyo could usually be found. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“He actually said that?!” Riyo exclaimed. Her pale purple tail swished in anger. 

“Yep. So I think my new strategy is to tell everyone I’m impotent. If you all could help spread the rumor, I’d appreciate it.” 

Ahsoka, Riyo, and Quin were gathered around Quin’s home. Homes in the city weren’t large, typically just enough room to sleep, mate, and store food. Mer life was too communal to spend much time in a dwelling. 

“We could just make him disappear,” Ahsoka murmured murderously. Her blue tail, shot through with flecks of orange, along with her big blue eyes made her a beauty. Though to Anakin she’d always be more like family. She and Riyo certainly made a striking pair. 

“No murdering,” Quin chastised with a grin. “But seriously Ani, what are you gonna do?” 

“I have no idea. Maybe just find somewhere else to be until mating season is over.” 

“There’s really no one who catches your eye?” Riyo asked softly. 

Anakin immediately thought of dark ginger hair and grey-blue eyes, a kind voice and warm skin under his hands. 

“No, no one in the city.” 

“And outside the city?” Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I-It can’t happen. Even if we both wanted it to. He has too many...obligations.” 

“Is he royal?!” Riyo asked. “If he is then it could be perfect!” 

“He’s not royal,” Anakin said, a bit of irritation in his voice. He had to make something up. “He’s promised to someone. Someone he cares about.” At least the lie should kill his friends’ line of questioning.

Everyone seemed to deflate at that. Anakin continued. “Look, you all have Mers to woo and nests to build and...a couple of months isn’t that long. Not like I have duties here at the moment. I think I’m just gonna leave tomorrow after I get some rest. I’ll be back in time to tell you how huge you look pregnant and how cute your pups are.” 

“We’ll miss you,” Ahsoka said softly, hugging him once more. He also got a hug from Riyo and a Warrior’s embrace from Quin. 

This was for the best. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna hang around and wait for someone like Krell to try and force himself on him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Anakin slept well. He packed his bag and weapons up once more and took a route out of the city that was sure to be deserted at this hour. He was nearly out of the city limits when someone stopped him. A familiar someone, actually. Kit Fisto who had been a Warrior and now served on the Council. 

“Anakin. I had a feeling you might be heading out today.” Kit’s magic did tend to manifest in visions of the future. 

“Are you’re here to stop me?” He looked into those black eyes. Kit was a different species of Mer, abandoned by his people and taken in by Shmi. He had a tail but also thick tentacles that branched out from his head and hung past his shoulders when the currents didn’t lift them, and larger eyes than Anakin’s people. He was well muscled despite his war injuries. During the war they’d fought side by side many times. Kit was only a few years older than Anakin and could always bring his temper down while still having a sense of humor. At one point Anakin thought they might...but no. That possibility ended long ago when Kit took Adi Gallia as a mate. Which made sense. Adi was sophisticated, kind, beautiful. All things Anakin was not. 

“No, it would hardly be my place to stop you. But I’ve had visions. Wherever you’re going, be careful and keep your wits about you. Don’t take anyone’s intentions for granted.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“That’s all I can tell you. Now if you’re leaving you’d best get going. The city will wake soon.” 

Anakin could only nod and take off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had been gone for three and a half days. During that time they’d manage to haul enough fallen trees to make a crude lean-to. They’d also dug a fire pit and had a schedule for filing spring water and filtrating it. With a crude trap, much patience, and sheer luck, Obi-Wan had caught a small rabbit. He did his best to skin it as Rex cooked it, even cleaning out the inside of the hide in hopes of preserving it. He didn’t have tanning solution or salt, but they had salt water in abundance. Hopefully this experiment would work as Rex said he found larger tracks further in the island. And Padme had discovered a handful of papaya trees, if they could figure out how to climb them. The fishing traps had even caught a few fish. 

Everyone’s spirits were lifted. Rex wasn’t dying, they had some food, and clean water. They might survive until help came. Or until Anakin came back. If he ever did. 

That night, after a dinner of rabbit and fish, Obi-Wan’s friends told stories around the campfire as the sun was setting. Obi-Wan excused himself as he always did at sunset and headed towards the cave, just in case. It made him sad to think he may never see the Mer again. He sat in the sand, not caring that his pants got wet. No stranger had ever been so kind to him as Anakin despite his initial fear. And he wondered what the Mer’s life was like deep beneath the waves. He’d spoken of being lonely and somewhat of an outcast which Obi-Wan could relate to. 

Just as he was figuring he should call it a night, he heard a familiar splash followed by the sight of a large red tail surfacing just beyond the cave. He couldn’t help the ridiculous grin on his face as the Mer got closer. Finally he was in the shallows. And once again he brought a bag full of shellfish and small reef fish. Once he came to a stop by the cave wall he smiled at Obi-Wan. 

“Are you all still alright?” He asked while getting to work opening the oysters and crab. 

“Yes, thanks to you. We even caught a rabbit.” Anakin made a confused face. “A small land animal. It took a bit but I finally trapped it. And we made something that might kind of be called shelter, but we’re working on it. How was your trip home?” 

Anakin made a displeased face. “Could have been better. I met with my mother who wants me to take a mate soon. Then one of the suitors she had picked out accosted me and told me he’d already decided my life for me. I’m a general in the royal army! I was lauded for ousting the old king who was corrupt and I almost died doing it! Then this sleemo decides before meeting me that I’m going to just hang up my spear and spend my life pregnant? I’d rather wrestle a tiger shark.” 

Obi-Wan briefly wondered what sleemo meant but figured it was derogatory. “That does sound like someone to stay away from. I can’t stand those types. Wait, did you say pregnant?” 

Anakin continued opening oysters with his claws. “I mean it’s not like I’d mind on principle, but it’s something a couple has to discuss.” 

“But males of your species can get pregnant?” 

Anakin looked up, a bit confused. “Anyone can get pregnant. Unless they’ve suffered an injury or passed the age of reproduction. I mean if a male and female mate then the female almost always carries the pups, but mated pairs of any combination can conceive offspring. Is that not the case with humans?” 

“No, not at all. Only males can get females pregnant for us. It’s why people like me and Padme, who prefer partners of our own gender, have a hard time socially in many cases.” 

Anakin took a moment to consider that. “That’s ridiculous. Plenty of mated pairs don’t want to have pups. No one tries to force them to. A good match is one of mutual respect and love, not just procreation. Which is why I don’t know why my mother is insisting I take a mate. This is only my third season as eligible. It’s not like I don’t have time.”

“How old are you?” 

“Seven Trench Cycles. Nearly eight.” 

“How many days in a Trench Cycle?” 

Anakin paused. “I think more than your years. It stays dark down in the trenches so we don’t use days as often unless we travel. But I think according to the priests I’d be twenty three or twenty four years.” 

Obi-Wan thought the young man would certainly fit that demographic but who knew how fast or slow his kind aged?

“Whales and some other high animals count in years but I don’t know if they’re like your years. But I’m roughly one sixth into my lifetime.” 

Obi-Wan was stunned. “You live to be one hundred and fifty? That’s amazing.” 

“Do humans not?” 

“No. Seventy or eighty if we’re lucky. Some make it to one hundred but not often. I’m thirty-two. In twenty years I’ll be considered middle aged.” 

Anakin sighed. “That seems wrong. Though I suppose it isn’t for me to judge. I cut down many Warriors in their prime during the war.” 

“I can’t imagine what that’s like.” 

“I miss sparring but I don’t miss death. At one point I thought I was meant for power. Owed it. But war showed me otherwise. I’m just lucky to have as many friends still alive as I do. I ran into one of them on my way out of the city.” 

“Another Warrior?” 

“Yes. I meant it when I said I didn’t want to take a mate, but he and I fought side by side for so long. We were both outcasts in a way. But he chose someone else and I can’t blame him.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about fighting in a war but I did have someone once. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. But she died. And it turned out that while I was devoted to her, the same couldn’t be said about her devotion to me.” 

A warm, webbed hand landed on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Loss is horrible, especially when you learn things you’d rather not in the aftermath. You’re a strong man for getting through that.” 

Obi-Wan put his own hand on top of Anakin’s. “Thank you. That means a great deal to me.” 

He was about to say something else when Anakin looked up. Padme, Rex, and Cody were running towards them, all grinning. Obi-Wan sighed internally. It figured he couldn’t get Anakin all to himself. Obi-Wan made himself busy transferring the shellfish to his bag to take back to camp. 

Surprisingly it was Rex who approached first. “Hey, um, I didn’t get a chance to say thank you for saving my life. But well, thank you. I won’t ever forget it.” 

Anakin smiled. “You look like a Warrior. Warriors always heal each other if they can.” 

Rex looked dumbfounded. “How did you know?” 

“You have the bearing. I don’t know much about humans but you stand straight, always assessing for threats. Both of you do,” he finished, gesturing towards Cody.

“You seem more talkative,” Padme smiled. 

“Obi-Wan brings it out in me I guess. I can bring bigger fish if you want. The reef is full of them. I’ve also heard stories of human that could dive deep down for oysters but I don’t know if it’s true.” 

“I certainly can’t,” Padme replied. “Not without diving gear. But Obi-Wan was on the diving team in college. He might be able to.” 

“Oh no, that was years ago. I should stick to trapping rabbits.” 

“They’re not very far down,” Anakin insisted. “Only a few body lengths. When it’s light out I could show you. If it’s too deep you can just tap my arm or tail and I’ll take you right back up.” 

“Where are you staying tonight, Anakin?” Padme asked, changing the topic. 

“There’s a rock shelf not far down. I’ll probably sleep there. I’m avoiding home until mating season is over.” 

“How long is that?” Padme questioned. 

“I think two of your months.” 

“You mean you don’t have some girl back home waiting for you?” Rex winked lasciviously. 

Anakin tilted his head in a thinking gesture. “I’ve never found myself attracted to women like that. My best friend is considered very beautiful but the idea of mating with her is…” he made a disgusted face. “It would be like incest. Something not done. And many of my Warriors are women who are very skilled but I’ve never felt curious about taking one as a mate.” 

“Anakin was telling me that Mers can take a mate of any gender and still procreate,” Obi-Wan added. 

“That’s fascinating!” Padme exclaimed, in full researcher mode. “Are you born with the ability to conceive or does it change based on your partner? Does it have to do with magic?” 

Anakin suddenly went very red. “That’s um, that’s personal. Taking a lifemate always is.” 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I just get carried away sometimes. I can’t imagine if someone I didn’t know well asked me about my sex life with Sabe.” 

“It’s okay,” Anakin smiled. “At this rate I’ll die as an accomplished General, but one who’s alone.” 

“But how do you procreate?” Rex pushed on. “Do you lay eggs like fish and wait for a partner to fertilize them?” 

Anger contorted Anakin’s features. “I am not a fish! Or some simple creature who only eats and procreates! My people have advanced magic and complex bodies that are more than they appear! Fish,” he huffed. “That would be like me calling you primitive land animals. Our mating rituals are complicated. They require time, tradition, and consent every step of the way. Our young are cared for and loved beyond any physical possession we may have.” 

“Rex!” Obi-Wan chided. “He just said it was personal and then you make assumptions about it!” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Anakin. I’m just not used to not understanding things. I didn’t mean to insult you.” 

Anakin deflated at that. “It’s fine. Just don’t liken me to kriffing fish again. I’m going to sleep. It was a long journey here. Obi-Wan, if you want to try diving tomorrow we can.” And then the Mer was gone in a flash of red tail. 

Cody finally spoke. “Rex, you’re my brother, but you can also be dense as fuck. He saved your life. He saved Obi-Wan’s life. He’s been bringing us food, not to mention the emergency box and the one thing he says is private you approach like a nature documentary?”

Rex hung his head. “I know! I’m an idiot. I’ll find a way to make it up to him. Meanwhile we should get this back to camp and cook it before it goes bad.” 

Obi-Wan helped carry the haul but not without looking back several times. The cave had dry shelves as well. Would it be so crazy to suggest he and Anakin both sleep in there? Ugh, what was he thinking? There were different species. Even if Anakin had gorgeous blue eyes and hair that look sunkissed when it dried out, nothing could come from their spending too much time together. But for the first time since Satine, he wanted very much to spend time with someone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan rose just after sunrise and walked to the beach. He could already see Anakin’s dark tail breaking the surface as he swam in the shallows. Obi-Wan watched him for some time before the Mer felt his stare. Thankfully he still smiled at Obi-Wan, obviously not too offended by Rex’s questions last night. 

Obi-Wan waded out to the waist-deep water to meet him. 

“Ready to dive?” The Mer grinned, blue eyes twinkling. 

“God, it really has been forever since I dove without air tanks. I may not be any use to you.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it. And here, you can use my knife to cut the oysters out. My claws will work just fine for me.” 

“Promise we won’t go too deep? Also it’s been years since I had to get used to keeping my eyes open in salt water. I may be blind as a bat when we get down there.”

“I’ll hold onto you the whole time and we won’t go deep at all. And I can use my magic to make your eyes immune to the water. If you want to stop, tap my waist twice.” 

Obi-Wan took the knife, which was handsomely carved from the ornate hilt to the curved blade. “You know, there are stories of your kind luring humans to our death,” he joked. 

“And of humans killing Mer. But I like you. I think we have a truce.” Anakin grinned back. “There’s a drop a not far out from the cave and that’s where the oyster beds are. Close your eyes.” 

Obi-Wan figured his sanity may be called into question but he did so and felt Anakin’s large hand over them followed by a tingling sensation and a few notes of that song that had no voice behind it. When he opened them he could still see but his eyes felt dry in the air. 

“Put your head under to make sure it worked,” Anakin instructed. “I’ve never worked that spell before.” 

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Obi-Wan ducked under the water, fighting the instinct to close his eyes. And...oh. He could see. It was so much better than using goggles. Everything was just as clear as it was on land if not more so. The texture of the sand, the brightness of the shells, the brilliant darts of fish going by. The first time he’d gone scuba diving he’d felt like he was on another planet. For the first time in years that thrill was rekindled. He almost forgot that vision didn’t mean he had gills and came up for air. 

“That’s incredible! Everything is so bright and alive! Thank you!” 

Anakin smiled shyly. “I don’t know how long it will last. A few days maybe. But I’m glad you like it. Ready to go?” 

“One more thing,” Obi-Wan said absently. Laying the knife carefully on a rock that jutted out from the cave, he made quick work of stripping his shirt. No point in totally soaking it in salt water if he didn’t have to. Switching out the shirt for the knife, he turned back to Anakin. 

The Mer was staring a bit and Obi-Wan felt a bit self conscious. He was in good shape but lacked the rugged definition that Anakin had from a life of battle. 

“Why do you wear those things anyway?” Anakin asked. 

“Protection from the sun. Or some cultures put emphasis on certain clothing for status or ceremonies. And I suppose most humans consider it rude to run about naked.” 

Anakin seemed to consider this. “We have ceremonial garments as well, but humans are really embarrassed of their own forms?” 

“I suppose we are a bit, yes. It’s just something taught to us when we’re young.” 

Damp curls shook in exasperation. “So odd. I like you better like this though. Now hold on to my waist.” Obi-Wan did as instructed, trying to ignore how nice it felt to touch Anakin like this. He focused on taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the way Qui-Gon had taught him when he’d been a boy learning to go after diving sticks in the pool. Then Anakin’s arm was around his waist tightly and they were going under, moving impossibly fast towards a drop off just past the cave like Anakin had said it was. In less than a minute they were in front of a bed of oysters and Anakin used his free hand, claws extended, to pull them out and place them in the bag at his side. Obi-Wan used the knife to pry a few loose, slowly getting the hang of it. By the time he had a few of his own his chest was burning. He tapped Anakin’s arm and the Mer turned to him. If Anakin was striking before, in his element he was gorgeous. Hair spread out in the water, fins and tail easily navigating the terrain. Truly magic. 

Instead of taking Obi-Wan to the surface, the Mer got a mischievous look in his eyes. He leaned in, creating a tight seal against Obi-Wan’s mouth, coaxed it open, and exhaled. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide. It was like pure oxygen filling his lungs. Anakin grinned and went back to harvesting shellfish. After he recovered, Obi-Wan spotted a crab. Taking the knife he killed it quickly, appreciating how the blade slid through the exoskeleton like butter. All too soon he felt the need for air again and was only a little disappointed that Anakin sped them to the surface instead of performing underwater mouth to mouth. 

“That was brilliant!” Obi-Wan exclaimed once they were back in the waist deep water and he’d caught his breath. 

“It was just collecting some shellfish,” but Anakin grinned with him. Their haul was safely on the rock with Obi-Wan’s shirt. 

“It was like seeing a new world! Thank you. For helping me see and breathing for me down there.” 

“Of course. Someone has to teach you humans to fend for yourselves,” the Mer joked. 

“Did I see lobster dens down there? I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on one of those.” 

Anakin blanched. “You eat lobster?”

“You don’t?” 

“We can, but it’s considered a last resort. They’re annoying little pests without much flavor to us. No reason to eat them when other animals are abundant.” 

“So what do you prefer to eat?” 

“Eel is my favorite. The shrimp around reefs are good too and...I don’t know your name for it. Bright pink fish that live far down. When they’re dried into strips and flaky. Shark isn’t so bad if you take the time to get to the good part and use your teeth, but messy.” 

“You eat shark with your teeth?!” 

“Not my dull teeth,” Anakin laughed. “My hunter’s teeth.” He grinned widely and where there had been perfectly normal teeth, there were now pointed pieces of cartilage that looked like they could tear into damn near anything. In another second they were back to the flat teeth that humans had.

“That’s amazing. Have to say I’m a bit jealous. I wouldn’t mind claws or sharp teeth in some situations.” Anakin smiled and swam a small circle around Obi-Wan. “I also have to admit your tail is quite stunning. I’ve never seen such a combination of reds.” 

Anakin stopped and his smile dropped. “It’s-my people don’t like it. It’s considered...not desirable.” 

“I’m sorry. But perhaps something is wrong with their vision.” 

“If you saw some of my people, you wouldn’t say that.” 

“Yes I would. I have spent a good amount of time under water. I’ve seen scales of every color and yours is amazing. Besides, I’m no prize myself among humans. Speaking of humans, I’m sorry Rex insulted you. He’s a good man but he doesn’t always think before he speaks.” 

Anakin smiled again. “My friend Quin is the same way. He can take some time to get used to. Honestly I hope he finds a mate this season. It might balance him out a bit.” 

“I suppose there’s always hope.” And then Obi-Wan dove under the water, intent on making the most of his magically altered eyes. Anakin followed and grabbed him around the waist, mock wrestling under the gentle waves. Obi-Wan retaliated by wrapping a leg around the Mer’s waist, though of course he wasn’t a match for the powerful tail in its element. 

Eventually they surfaced, swimming around each other and making half hearted lunges. At one point, to avoid falling over, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Anakin’s waist, leaving them both just above the water. They were so close that Obi-Wan could sense the gills above Anakin’s ribs fluttering slightly. 

“Um, thank you again, for helping me breathe underwater,” Obi-Wan murmured. 

“Is that...not done among humans?” The Mer looked unsure of himself. 

“Only if someone is dying.” 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped.” 

“No! No, I um, it was good. Usually when humans touch mouths it’s a sign of...romantic affection. It just surprised me.” 

“How is that romantic?” The Mer looked genuinely perplexed. 

“We call it kissing. It’s a gesture of intimacy.” 

“So you just...breathe for each other for no reason.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “No. No breathing for one another involved.” 

“So how does it work?” 

Obi-Wan though he might die of nerves. “Um, do you want me to kiss you?” 

“I-yes. I think I do.” 

Slowly Obi-Wan leaned in and pressed his mouth to Anakin’s. Both their lips were chapped from the salt water but it hardly mattered. He gently increased the pressure, pulling back to nip at that full bottom lip before pressing in again. It didn’t last long and was fairly chaste, but the look on Anakin’s face was worth everything. The Mer looked stunned. 

“That was...I see why humans do that. Thank you for gifting me with that.” 

Slowly Obi-Wan disentangled himself from the Mer. 

“Um, of course. I should get the food back to camp and help with building the shelter. Still want to meet at sunset?” 

“Of course,” the Mer answered solemnly, still touching his lips. 

Obi-Wan was very proud of holding off his mental self flagellation until he was alone at the fresh water spring.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was swimming in circles, restless. The kiss with Obi-Wan had been more than nice. But they couldn’t….there wasn’t a way for them to be together. He should leave, find some other abandoned coast to haunt until mating season was over. He was so lost in his thoughts he missed the familiar eyes watching him until it was too late and they were approaching. 

“So,” rang the familiar voice. “You couldn’t just ignore mating season, you went and found yourself a human.” 

Anakin startled to hear Quin so close but recovered quickly. Quin afterall, was a master of hiding. 

“It’s not like that. Not exactly.” 

“Uh-huh. So this is where you go. To cast magic on humans and court them.” 

“I’m not courting! He’s...a friend. I needed one and he showed up.” 

“Ani,” Quin said quietly. “I think you should tell me what’s going on here. I’m not gonna tell the Queen, but I’m your brother in arms. I need to know you’re being safe.” 

Anakin wanted to fight and use hurtful words but Quin was right. So he started from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't pinpoint where the crew is on a map. Somewhere in the Pacific most likely. Feedback is my serotonin.


End file.
